When Mom's Away Leah Will Play
by DirtyVamp
Summary: What happens when sue takes her grandson out for a walk leaving Leah alone with her stepdad? Leah/Charlie OOC. Don't read if you don't like Non Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie owns Twilight**

"Now you be a good boy for granny, baby." I cooed into the pram at my baby boy.

"I'm sure he'll be a little gem for me." My mom looked at the sleeping baby in the pram and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the park for a walk too Charlie?" My mom asked.

"Nuh, football's about to start." Charlie pointed his beer can towards the large screen where the announcers were talking about the game about to begin.

"Men." My mom looked at me shaking her head but smiling none the less.

Charlie had moved in with my mom for over a year now and had instantly fit into our family. Seth shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating his dinner when mom announced that he was moving in with us. I on the other hand struggled a little more with the new arrangement. I had always had some what of a crush on Charlie, there was just something about that damned moustache and even the uniform on him.

"Go on Charlie." I urged not wanting to be left alone with him.

"Nuh." He spoke without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay, well the two of us are off for a walk, don't expect us back for a while." She shouted as she pushed the stroller out the front door.

"Have fun!" I waved from the door and watched the round the corner and leave my sight.

Moving back into the house and closing the door heading up to my room. I stuck my head into the lounge telling Charlie I was heading into my room to catch up on some college work for a while. I got a grunt in response and wave of his hand.

I could hear shouts coming from downstairs so I could guess Charlie's team weren't doing as well as he had hoped they would. I heard my come and go shouting she was taking Jamie away to the store with her and would be back with dinner later.

When I finally finished my coursework I stretched my stiff neck and couldn't believe how much time had passed. I had been studying for over 2 hours. Feeling a shiver of cold I pulled a cropped sweater over my top and headed downstairs to warm up.

"Game finished?" I asked Charlie as I slumped down into the couch beside him.

"Should have been an easy win but they had to go fuck it up!" He spat out angrily.

"Never mind." I patted his leg.

He turned to me with slightly hazy eyes probably from the beer cans sitting on the table beside him. His gaze travelled down my body making me feeling self conscious.

"You cold?" He asked clearing his throat.

"A little." I frowned and followed his gaze to my chest seeing my nipples through the fabric of my sweater. The heat crept up to my face as I went to cover my chest up.

"Don't." He grasped my hand that was resting on his thigh. I gazed up to see his eyes burning with intensity as he looked at me. "Beauty should never be covered up." He spoke quietly.

"Okay." I breathed back feeling my heat race suddenly feeling his hot hand on top of mine. The way his eyes looked at me, my body, made me feel like an attractive woman again. After having Jamie and breaking things off with his father I had felt ugly and unattractive to men.

"Charlie, do you find me attractive?" I asked cautiously looking up at him.

"More than I should." He nodded.

His words gave me the boost I need as I gripped his thigh gently and moved it further up his leg to his crotch. His hand dropped to his side as he looked at me.

"I've always had a thing for you too." I confessed and smiled sinfully at him as I moved to my knees so I was in front of him and placed my other had on the opposite thigh moving them both up to the bulge between his legs. I ran a finger down the cool metal zipper of his jeans loving his reaction as he lay his head back closing his eyes.

"Take it out Leah." He instructed and I happily obliged.

"Can I suck it?" I asked smiling up at him as I fingered the head of his cock spreading the liquid around the purple tip.

He didn't answered instead he grabbed my head and brought it down to his cock. I happily took him into my mouth not managing to take him all in. He groaned out as he hit the back of my throat fisting my hair.

"Fuck baby, suck me like a ice pop." He groaned and rocked his hips up and pushing my head down.

I bobbed my head sucking him hard and fast as he grunted gruffly tightening on the hold in my hair.

"Fuck me you give good head, Sue can't suck me like you can." He grunted. "I'm about the cum." He groaned out.

I pulled out the way up his shaft till only the head of his cock was in my mouth and I ran my tongue down the slit tasting him and moaning out as I rocked my own hips. I grazed my teeth over the sensitive making his cock twitch as I felt him tense and plunged my mouth down on his shaft as he ejaculated, filling my mouth with his hot seed.

"Swallow me." He growled out as he fucked my mouth, still continuing when his cock had gone soft in me.

Once he stopped rocking I let his floppy cock drop from my lips and slap down onto the leather couch.

**Hope you liked.**


	2. Hungry

**Stephenie owns Twilight**

I had gone upstairs after that and masturbated until I was slick with sweat and panting like a fat man running a marathon. I quickly ran to the bathroom as fast as my jelly legs would take me when I heard mom come in the door with Jamie in tow.

After washing a dressing I skipped downstairs to see Jamie waiting for me at the bottom the stairs grabbing hold of the bars on the stair gate and rattling them when he saw me.

"Hey baby!" I smiled and picked him up kissing every possible inch of his face as he giggled and wormed in my arms.

"Pizza Lee!" My mom shouted from the kitchen as I walked through finding myself famished.

"I hope there's mushroom left for me?" I glared at my brother and Jacob who were sitting at the table already stuffing their faces.

"Sorry." They both mumbled but managed to smile through their mouthfuls of pizza.

"You can have mine Leah." I turned to see Charlie offering me a slice off his plate.

"No it's fine." I brushed it off not looking at him.

"I know it's your favourite." He persisted putting it on a plate and handing it to me as he passed through.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Plus I owe you." He whispered as he passed me. My head shot up and looked around to see everyone was obliviously to his last sentence and I blushed furiously as he chuckled and left the room.

The rest of the night passed without any other interaction between the two of us mostly because I avoided going anywhere near him out of fear of blushing and someone becoming curious.

I finally climbed into bed, settling Jamie after his first fed of the night and was asleep before my head properly it the pillow. It felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes when Jamie's cries woke me up. Groaning and fumbling around until I reached the crib and pulled him out and onto my lap, I pulled down the strap on my tank top and Jamie instantly latched on.

I walked down the stair to get myself a drink of water when I noticed the faint light of the TV still on in the lounge. I walked in to see Charlie sound asleep on the couch, lying flat on his back, mouth wide open and snoring gently. I smiled at the sight and walked over to pull the throw on the back of the couch over him.

"Huh." He woke as I dropped the throw over him. "Leah?" He asked groggily.

"Hey Charlie, just thought you might get cold." I blushed and thanked God it was dim in the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked frowning. "Why you downstairs?"

"I was feeding Jamie and came down to get some water." I looked down to see Jamie had fallen back into a sound sleep leaving my breast out and I tucked back into my top.

"You know . . I'm kinda thirsty too."

"I'll get you some water too."

"No, I think I would rather some milk." He eyed my chest and licked his lips.

"Oh, oh!" I squeaked a little shocked at what he said and turned on at the same time. "Well give me a minute." I turned and put Jamie down into his playpen in the corner of the room and went back to Charlie. "Lift your head." I sat down letting his head fall back onto my lap as he gazed up at me.

I ran my hand though his thick hair. I had the urge to push his face into my pussy wanting him there but that would come later. I shrugged the strap off my shoulder letting the material slip down my arm and pulled the fabric down to expose my breast.

Charlie groaned as I let the flesh drop into front of his face the dark tipped already pointed and ready for him.

"You hungry daddy?" I cooed rubbing his head affectionately as he nodded vigorously.

"Let mommy feed you then." I lifted his head up and guided the nipple into his mouth as he latched on sucking the sensitive tip into his mouth hungrily making me moan and gasp at the slight pain he caused.

I gasped out repeatedly as he noisily sucked down the milk I produced. Listening to the hungry gulps he swallowed as he groaned and moved so he was closed to me.

"What a hungry little man." I breathed out pushing his head closer to me.

"So sweet." He mumbled around my nipple. He moved so he was sitting up and I spread my legs so he could sit between me as I rocked my hips into the air.

"You want my cock Leah?" He asked as I nodded and moaned trying to pull down my shorts as he fumbled with his zipper.

"I want to drink from you as I fuck you Leah, does that make you wet baby, make you want to fuck me too?"

"Yes." I gasped out as he teased my entrance with his hot cock. "Oh fuck me Daddy."

He groaned loudly as I pushed forward impaling myself with his cock. I hummed in pleasure as we rocked back and forth on the couch.

"Talk dirty to me Leah." He grunted out as he fucked me harder and faster pulling at my nipple as withdrew then rammed back into me.

"Fuck me hard daddy, fuck me so hard I can't walk and suck my titties till they're dry." I moaned out as he rammed into me faster and faster grunting harder with the effort. I bet mommy doesn't make you feel this good daddy, bet she can't get you off like I can."

"Oh Leah, I can't . . Jesus." He gritted out around my nipple as he seized up and bit down on my nipple causing me to yelp and orgasm simultaneously as he growled into my breast nipping at my sensitive nipple.

He collapsed onto me panting his hot breath on my chest and fumbling with putting his cock back into his pants.

"You full up now daddy?" I asked breathlessly as he nodded against me.

"Yeah but have a feeling my might be hungry for the other nipple tomorrow night."


End file.
